fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Twinkle
Twinkle '(トゥインクル ''To~uinkuru) ''is one of the main mascots in the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure! and the fairy partner of Tsumida Reira/Cure Prayer. His human is Nayaka Kitoru, a 14-year-old boy. He is originally a Miracle Gem and the Gem of Courage. He ends his sentences with "~kuru" Personality He is a kind-hearted mascot who always wants to help others as much as possible. He is energetic and likes sports. He always keeps calm and will never be angry if someone bothers him. However he is very interested in foods which sometimes annoys others. He has feelings for Glitter and has once confessed but was refused. Nevertheless, he still develops his feelings towards her. In Miracle Kingdom, he and Bright were the only ones who could transform into humans. That ability came from his wish to live peacefully beside Glitter forever, as she is afraid of being alone. On Earth, he joins Yamashi Junior High School and he's one of the best models for girls, and quite popular, especially in sports. Appearance Twinkle is a lion-like mascot. He has white fur and lavender hair with scarlet eyes. He has a gold bracelet. His mane is completely orange. He has sharp paws, even sharper thaan Bright's. As Nayaka Kitoru, he is a 14-year-old boy, who also attends Yamashi Junior High School. He has lavender hair with scarlet eyes. He has brown skin. He is usually seen in his football outfit and school uniform, as he likes to wear clothes similar to others, which make him more comfortable. History His life in Miracle Kingdom and Ancient Darkness's invasion The Miracle Kingdom was peaceful and full of happiness. But one day, the Ancient Darkness, led by Black Hell, came and invaded the kingdom. They destroyed the kingdom and stole all the Miracle Gems, which represents everyone's dreams. However Queen Royale Ange, the queen of the kingdom, used her power to protect the palace, as well as the four main Miracle Gems. She summoned them, as they became 4 mascots respectively: Spark (Hope), Glitter (Love), Bright (Life) and Twinkle (Courage). Then she sent them to Earth and told them to search for legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. However, on their way to Earth, Spark and Glitter were separated from Bright and Twinkle. Bright and Twinkle landed on the neighbor town of Hoshigaoka, and they started their journey to find their partners. Meeting the Cures Spark and Glitter started to feel very strange. They said that they could sense the appearance of two fairies from Miracle Kingdom. Then they saw two familiar shadows and chased after them. While chasing them, Mirage appeared and showed the two fairies in her hand, Bright and Twinkle. However they managed to get out. Then the four fairies combined to bring Pretty Cure power, and they could fight Mirage with Combination Stardust Shower. Partnering with Reira Some days after the birth of the newest HeartGem, the trio invited Reira to go on a trip with them to the jungle. Knowing this, Hiroku decided to play a trick on the Cures: he created a labyrinth and then summoned a giant gorilla-like Devil. Seeing the monster, Silver was very scared as she couldn't fight. Shining and Memory combined their powers to attack it, but it didn't matter. Reira, who was hiding, decided to come out to help her friends. With her strong feelings and wills, she received Twinkle's HeartGem and a Golden Commune was born! Then she transformed into Cure Prayer and the four fought the Devil together as the Golden Stars Pretty Cure team. Twinkle now became Prayer's partner. Being captured Arien, Hiroku and Mirage decided to capture the fairies to prevent the girls from interrupting them. They summoned a triple Devil. The girls tried to rescue the fairies, but Mirage told that she will kill them, so they must stop. However, the fairies encouraged them that even without their powers, they will still be able to combine their power. They didn't accept that, and as their wills to protect the fairies grew stronger, they were powered up, so that they could rescue the fairies. They came back, and used the GemCards' help to perform a stronger version of Heartful Star Power Healing. The final battle After the battle with Evil Pretty Cure, the Cures were brought to the main hall of Ancient Labyrinth and they met Black Hell there. He destroyed the labyrinth for a larger battle field. He used his power to turn everyone in the world into Dark Devils, so that they will give him more energy. The Cures turned into their upgraded form and tried to attack, but he didn't matter, even with Super Golden Stars Explosion. He then attacked them with a giant energy blast, but a mysterious silhouette appeared and protected them from his attack. The fairies recognized her as Princess Angelus, the legendary princess of Miracle Kingdom. She told the girls to run away and she will fight him, but they disagreed. Princess Angelus sudddenly saw Queen Evil behind Black Hell. The others were very shocked when Princess Angelus revealed to them that Queen Evil was her younger sister, Princess Engel. Queen Evil fought together with Black Hell to support him. Princess Angelus told Spark to give her the powers of the GemCards. Spark gave her the Legendary Book and she summoned the Cards' power and wished to them. They glowed and a magic was born: Queen Royale Ange and Miracle Kingdom were both resurrected. Black Hell was angry and he used his power to lock the entrance between the two places, so that Queen Royale Ange won't be able to come and support them. He also separated the Cures, but the GemCards allowed them to have a wish again. They wished to be together forever, so they were brought back to Black Hell's location. Their bonds and wills reached the lock and broke it, allowing Queen Royale Ange to arrive. She saw Queen Evil and also recognized her as her daughter. She then gave power to Pretty Cure to purify Queen Evil, even that could defeat her forever. The girls combined their power and performed Super Golden Stars Explosion, with the holy power from Queen and Princess Angelus. It purified Queen Evil and defeated her. Queen and Princess were miserable of her death, but she was reborn as Princess Engel because of her wish: to be together with her mother and sister forever. Black Hell lost Queen Evil and he was very angry. He took the last dark power of Queen Evil and became stronger and turned into his true form. He was very giant and defeated the Cures easily, and he was able to break Queen and Princesses' shields. The Cures were de-transformed, the fairies lost their HeartGems and the three were injured, especially Princess Engel. The Cures lost the ability to transform, so they cried in despair, which gave Black Hell more power. However, Queen Royale Ange and the princesses encouraged them, as they summoned all the final and ultimate power of all lives and spirits in the world. This power turned the fairies into Legendary Mascot and gave the Cures their Miracle Form. Together, they performed the final and strongest attack, Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon to defeat Black Hell and finish Ancient Darkness. So, the girls started a new life in peace and happiness! Relationships * 'Tsumida Reira: Her Cure partner. * Spark, Glitter, Bright: 'Other mascots who came to Earth together with him. They are also other Cures' partners. * 'Princess Angelus, Princess Engel: '''The princesses of Miracle Kingdom. They are two of his best friends. Abilities Twinkle is able to summon GemCards, as well as the other fairies and their sub-abilities. He is able to summon his HeartGem for his partner, Reira, to transform to fight. Spark, Glitter, Bright and Twinkle support the Cures in their battle and also their group attacks. He also has the ability to fly in different speeds. Like the other fairies, Twinkle is able to transform into a human, a 14-year-old boy named Nayaka Kitoru. In this form, he still has similar points to his mascot form. To change between his two forms, he says the spell ''"Kuru Kuru~ Hikaru! Alter"''. Songs Twinkle's voice actress, '''Ishida Akira, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Matsuka Miyu, who voices Spark, Kawata Taeko, who voices Glitter and Sakaguchi Daisuke, who voices Bright. * Red Fairy * Burning Passion Duets * Glorious Hero (with Sakaguchi Daisuke) * Magical Spirit (with Matsuka Miyu, Kawata Taeko '''and '''Sakaguchi Daisuke) Trivia * He is the final mascot of the season. * He has the same age as Glitter. * He is one of the few mascots who has a crush on a female mascot. * He's the second mascot to be a lion, preceeded by Pop from Smile Pretty Cure!. * He is the second mascot to have the ability to transform into human before the story started. Category:Mascots